The Tournament
by Kat448
Summary: (Yami Yugi x reader) When you get a letter in the mail inviting you to a Duel Monsters tournament, of course you have to go. But soon, you notice someone's eyes lingering on you...
1. Chapter 1

You got the letter in the mail, inviting you to come participate in a new tournament hosted by Kaibacorp. You had already been in a tournament, but hadn't proceeded far. You had only moved to Domino City a year ago, but yet knew the game played around the city and in the tournaments practically perfectly. It was a duel monsters tournament. You had played duel monsters almost your whole life. Sometimes, your cards sometimes felt like the only friends you had. Your only family was your mom, who was out most of the time. Your dad and brother had stayed behind when you moved. You had no friends here in Domino City, nor anybody to talk to. You felt alone. But that didn't mean you didn't like it. You actually preferred to be alone. You could just concentrate on yourself; take care of yourself.

You took the letter in the envelope and checked off that you would be in the tournament. It would be held in a couple days. You then closed up the envelope and walking outside in the cool morning to the mailbox to mail it. Nobody was out this early in the morning. You lived in an apartment complex. The others who lived there were typically friendly if you were to them too. Then you walked back inside the apartment.

Walking back to the bedroom, you went to go find your dueling deck. You always kept your deck in a special place for whenever you needed it. You walked over to the dresser and took off the small box on top. You opened it and took out the card holder that held your cards in it too. You took out your deck and walked over to your bed. Relaxing just laying down, you sorted through it. Your two favorite monsters were on top. They were (fav. monster 1) and (fav. monster 2). You played them as a team that could overcome any challenge. In a way, they both reminded you of you and your brother. You smiled as you went through the rest of your deck. Your two favorite spell cards were next. One was (fav. spell 1), and the other was (fav. spell 2). They had both helped you through situations; (fav. spell 1 and effect), while (fav. spell 2 and effect). Next, was your two favorite trap cards; (fav. trap 1) and (fav. trap 2). (Fav. trap 1 and effect), while (fav. trap 2 and effect). With these 6 cards, plus others, you had made a very strong deck. You wanted to win this new tournament, even if it didn't show on the outside.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the tournament and you were prepared. You were lined up with other duelists from all around. Looking around at everyone, you did recognize some. You could see Mai Valentine, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Espa-Roba, Joey Wheeler, and Yugi Moto. Yugi was along with his newly discovered brother: Yami Moto. Yami looked like Yugi and you could tell they were brothers. It was also obvious that Yugi was sick of his brother as all the girls in the crowd shouted out Yami's name. But you just rolled your eyes. Most girls just wanted to get with either of them to be known as "the king of games's girlfriend". You didn't care, you didn't like anyone here anyway. You minded your own business. Your duel deck was on your belt and your duel disk was on your arm. You wanted this tournament to start. That's exactly what happened too. "Now, let's get this tournament started!" Mokuba Kaiba announced into a microphone as the screen showed the pictures of the two duelists who would be first behind him. Mokuba said that his brother, Seto Kaiba, will not be competing in this tournament. But what you focused on was when he said that Yugi Moto or Yami Moto will be the final challenger, and that only the person who makes it to the end will get a chance to duel one of them. You watched patiently as the first duelists were chosen. Of course you weren't in it so you just decided to watch the duel start on the big screen overhead. You walked over and sat on a chair as you waited for the duel to end.  
>"Hey... hey... hi." You looked over as you felt a bit annoyed, but only came eye to eye with a blonde. It was Joey Wheeler, friend of Yugi Moto. You didn't say anything back. Instead just gave him a kind of half smile.<br>He looked away to talk to his friends. You took the time to go through your deck. You took the top card off the top of your deck, examining one of your favorite monster cards. Smiling slightly, you put it back, hoping nobody had noticed. As Joey turned back around, you looked towards the screen, the chance to go through your deck ruined. A dull look plastered on your face as you could only ignore the eyes that you could feel piercing into you like daggers.

The tournament went on for a pretty long time. You got to see lots of people duel. Almost half the people got out as soon as your duel arrived. "The next duel will be... (f/n) (l/n) vs Rebecca Hawkins." You looked up as you heard your name. You walked up as it started. It may be a hard duel, but you would try not to show struggle.  
>"I summon (fav. monster 1). Then I activate the spell card (random spell) to summon (fav. monster 2). You used a trap card on her face down card, getting rid of it before it could activate. You then used your monster to attack her monster, easily defeating it. Then with no cards on her side of the field and only 2600 life points left, you used a trap card to power up your monster and attack. Then after using another spell card that takes away life points, you had won the duel. You walked away after you were declared the winner as she said something about how sorry she was to Yugi. On the outside, you tried seemed calm. But on the inside, you were relived. She almost had you there a couple times. Especially with her trap cards.<br>You sat in your seat. "Hey man. Congrats." You heard Joey say as he still sat next to you. You gave him a small smile and quickly looked away. But there was something still bugging you. And you knew what it was. That cold stare that glared at you. It was still there, and was even getting closer as time went on. But all you could do was ignore it as the next duel started.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the duels went by faster then usual. You had another duel with Weevil Underwood and won, using the same strategy from before. It came eventually down to the final four; you, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and some guy you didn't know who had made it this far. Everybody was paired up for the next duel. You were to face Mai Valentine as Joey Wheeler faces the other guy. You started my duel with Mai as soon as possible. It actually wasn't very hard. She was pretty easy to beat. It seemed like today you were having lots of luck or something.  
>It was then you and Joey in the top two and you somehow won again, using both (fav. spells) and some trap cards. You were extremely surprised as you were the winner. But you still needed to duel the last person: the king of games. It could be either Yugi or Yami. You stood at one end of the field and waited upon your opponent. You could feel your heart beating as you were extremely nervous. You then saw one of the spiky-haired duelists walk up to the opposite end. It was the littler out of the two. Yugi Moto. He stepped up to the opposite side of the space and wished you luck in his sweet, high-pitched voice. You didn't say anything, for you felt like you had enough luck already. Somehow, ever since you woke up today, things have been going in your favor. You wanted that to stay the same too. Good thing you only had to verse one of them.<p>

Your eyes widened. He was wide open for an attack. "I use my (fav. monster 1) to attack your life points directly."  
>That brought his life points down to 0. You blinked, hoping you had just won. When you saw Yugi fall to his knees in defeat, then you knew. You had won! You had won against the King of Games! You were so jittery inside as the crowd was in a sudden hush. There wasn't a sound. It was as if everybody was mourning the loss of the King already. But that thought made you feel awful. You felt like you had done something wrong. But why?<br>The referee slowly came up to you with the microphone in his hand. "I guess we have a Queen of Games. (F/n) (l/n) is our new Queen of Games!"  
>Everybody applauded. You felt so happy at that moment. But you looked over at Yugi, still on the ground in defeat. You looked over to his group of friends and saw them get up. But before they could come to his aid, you walked over to him. You could sense everyone's eyes follow you as you did. You stopped in front of Yugi as he looked up. You didn't say anything, just held out a hand. He looked like he had been crying somewhat, but he took your hand anyway. He stood up as you smiled slightly at him. He smiled back. "Congratulations." He said to you.<br>You didn't say anything in response. Instead, you looked right and saw Seto Kaiba walking up. Mokuba was following behind him, but stopped and stood off to the side as his brother came up to you. He handed you an envelope as he looked at you. "Congratulations (f/n). You are now the Queen of Games. I look forward to dueling you someday." He said. You just nodded in response. He glared fiercely at Yugi, then turned and walked away. You wondered for a second why, but then Mokuba came up and announced something. "And that wraps up this tournament. With a new Queen of Games, will anybody challenge her for the title? But until the next tournament, we'll have to accept our new champion."  
>Everybody clapped again for you. However Mokuba didn't sound like he was supporting you very much with this whole announcement. But right after that, everybody started to leave the stands and Yugi was taken with his friends for a snack. You turned your back on them and walked the other way. They didn't call out to you or anything, so you were okay. But someone was still staring at you from behind. And you knew as you left the stadium, it was someone from that group.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

After you got back to the apartment, you closed the door quickly before anyone saw you. When you had turned the corner almost at your apartment building, there were reporters just waiting there looking for you for no reason. They spotted you and you made a break for it. After going through alleys and hiding, you eventually lost them. It was a good thing no one said anything when that was happening to blow your cover. So after going a couple blocks through alleys, you made it back.  
>But after entering and staring into space for awhile, you remember what had just happened at the tournament. You sighed in relief and a sudden grin grew on your face. Then came out all that nervousness from the tournament. And it came out in a crazed laughter. But you stopped as you clutched your stomach in pain. Or maybe not pain. No, it just turned out to be hunger. You were hungry, but for what? Going to the kitchen, you opened the refrigerator. Looking around, you realized you didn't feel like eating anything in here, and you now knew what you wanted. A big hamburger! That's what you were craving, but you didn't feel like making one. So you decided to go out to a restaurant. With the thought of reporters and paparazzi, you took a light jacket with a hood and headed out the door.<p>

Looking up at the glowing sign that said 'Burger World', you headed inside. The first thing you noticed was that there weren't very many people in there. There was a group of kids against the wall, and two people sitting at the other wall just talking. You kept your hood up as you walked up to the counter and examined the menu overhead. A girl around the age of 20 soon came over to you behind the counter. "Hello. May I take your order?" She asked kindly.  
>"Yeah. I just want a hamburger with (whatever you want on it)."<br>She typed some stuff in a register. Then looked back at you. "That will be $1.26."  
>You gave her cash as she gave you a receipt. You got a drink as they were preparing everything for you. Before you knew it, she was back with everything. You took it and went to sit against the wall on a chair. But before you started to eat, you unzipped your pocket and took your phone and earbuds out. Quickly putting them in and playing one of your favorite songs, you started eating.<br>But you jumped slightly as a hand was waved in front of your face. You gulped as you looked up, hoping for no trouble. But you only saw a blonde. Actually, the same blonde from earlier. It was Joey Wheeler. But he was also with another that you only recognized as his friend in the group. You pressed a button on your earbuds to stop the music.  
>"Dude, she can't hear you right now. Stop trying to talk to her." Joey's friend said.<br>Joey just made a face at his brunette friend. "Yeah, yeah. I know that... now."  
>You just looked up at them as they were entertainment to you. But they soon saw you watching. They turned to you as you just looked back. "... What?" You asked.<br>Joey leaned on the small table in front of you. "You're the Queen of Games, right? You just versed me today?"  
>"Y-yeah. Why do you ask?" You asked suspiciously.<br>Joey leaned up off the table. He looked at his friend and got some proud look on his face. He stuck out his hand and his friend gave him what looked like money. He then looked back at you. "Well you see, me and my friend Tristan here noticed you walk in and I could tell from your voice who you were. I told him, but he didn't believe me. So we made a bet."  
>"O-okay." You looked at him strangely. That was it? If it was, that was really dumb. Well at least it made you notice your hood had come off.<br>But you didn't have time to ask them about the bet. Because soon as they were going to say something else, a brunette girl came up and grabbed both of them by the ears. "Come on guys. Leave her alone." She said as she pulled them back to the table. You took the last bite of your burger, before you saw the girl come back up to you. You raised an eyebrow in suspicion when she stopped in front of the table. But then she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about my friends' actions. They can be really weird sometimes."  
>You just smiled slightly. "That's fine, I guess. I don't really mind."<br>She sighed in relief. "Thank you." She stopped for a second, then spoke up again. "Hey, you're (f/n), right? The Queen of Games?"  
>"Yes. Why?"<br>"I just recognized you. You beat my friend Yugi." She said. You nodded in response. "I knew it. Oh yeah, I'm Téa Gardner. The two that came up to you were Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor."  
>You nodded again, sipping your drink calmly. "... Yeah. I'm (fn) (l/n)."  
>She was about to say something, when you heard Yugi's voice call her over. She looked over, then back at you and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you later."<br>"Yeah. Maybe."  
>She walked away, waving at you. You waved slightly back at her, before turning your music back on like how you first had it. But not before seeing lights out the windows. You knitted your eyebrows in confusion while you looked up. Your eyes grew wide. It was the reporters from earlier. They looked around and you saw one of them point towards you. Then after a flash of a camera, you put your hood up, threw your trash away, and ran out the door. As the reporters and paparazzi followed you as you ran through alleyways, you couldn't help to think about the group. The one with Téa, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Yami. And you also couldn't help to think about that stare from afar that was still there...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

After losing everyone following you and arriving home, you were finally given a chance to rest. But you woke up the next day to an annoying sound: the phone ringing. Ignoring it at first, you tried to get back to sleep. But it was call after call. There was no chance of sleeping. The sun was barely even up and when you looked towards the clock, it said 5:57.  
>The ringing going off in your head annoyed you, a lot. You got out of your bed, tugging at your hair in frustration. You answered the phone that was right outside of your doorway. "What?!" You snapped.<br>There was a slight silence as the caller must have been taken aback. Then you heard, "I apologize for calling this early in the morning, Ms. (L/n). Mr. Kaiba of KaibaCorp headquarters would like to speak with you in person."  
>Your eyes grew wide. Kaiba wanted to speak to you? Why? Was he asking for the duel now? But you answered back. "Fine. What time?"<br>"He wants you here at 5:30 this afternoon, by yourself. He said that if you're late or don't show, you better have a good excuse to back yourself up."  
>"... Alright. I'll come. Tell him I'll be there."<br>The phone was then hung up. You just stood there for a second, remembering the conversation you just had, since you were half asleep when you first answered. But slowly coming to your senses and realizing what had happened, you walked back to bed for sleep. Laying down, you set your alarm clock for 4:30 and fell asleep.

"Oh no, oh no. I'm late." You exclaimed to yourself as you grabbed your deck, your duel disk, and ran out the door. You had woken around 12:30, but your alarm clock was too quiet to tell you when 4:30 was. By the time you checked, it was already 5:20. You did not want to be late for this duel against Kaiba.  
>You ran down the streets heading in the direction of KaibaCorp. But as soon as you turned the corner, you bumped into someone. "Oww!" You exclaimed as you fell back. The person you bumped into had fallen too. You had heard them hit the cement as you did. But as you opened your eyes to look towards the person, your eyes only widened. It was Yami Moto! You quickly stood up and started to apologize. He looked at you and his eyes grew wide like yours.<br>"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I'm in a hurry, and-"  
>You were cut off by a deep chuckle. You just looked at him as he smiled towards you. "Don't worry about it." He said. "I wasn't watching where I was going either."<br>You sighed in relief. You offered him a hand and he took it as he stood up. You smiled slightly at him as he gave a tiny smile. But as you started towards the KaibaCorp building again, you heard, "Hey, (f/n),"  
>"What?" You asked, turning around to meet with Yami again. He just smiled. He pointed to your deck, then to your hand. "I think you're bleeding on your hand. And I don't think you can duel like that."<br>You opened your hand and did see a cut across from when you fell, light blood coming out. You grimaced as you flexed you fingers, then looked back at him. "Yeah, but I have a duel with Seto Kaiba in like... 5 minutes." You whined, estimating the time.  
>He gave a deep chuckle again. "Well then. Let me come with you. I'm not doing anything at the moment anyway."<br>You only tilted your head slightly. Then realizing you were only wasting time, you turned. "Sure. Whatever. Come with me if you'd like. But I have to go. Now."  
>With that, you ran towards the building towering in the sky. And of course, Yami followed. But you did smile a bit knowing someone like him would follow you.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

You ran in the building in front of you and caught your breath for a second. But you immediately checked the time on the wall in front of you. It was 5:35! You were 5 minutes late for the duel with Kaiba already. You were going to need some excuse for this.  
>But luckily, your excuse was right behind, following your steps in the building. Yep, Yami was still following you no matter what. You smiled, watching him as he caught his breath too. He just looked back at you and smirked. You blinked at his smirk, but soon turned your head away when you heard your name called. "(Fn)!" You heard as you looked in front of you. Mokuba Kaiba was running towards you, a concerned look plastered on his face. He noticed Yami, but still came up to you. "Come on. My big brother is waiting for you." He then looked towards Yami. "I'm sorry Yami, but she needed to come alone. It was Seto's orders."  
>You looked back towards Yami as he just shrugged towards Mokuba in response. Yami looked towards you next as you said, "sorry."<br>"Come on (f/n)! We gotta go!" Mokuba said. But when you hesitated slightly, he grabbed your hand. You slightly winced though as that was the hand you had cut when you fell. You pulled your hand away from him as he gave you a surprised look. But after pointing to it, he nodded and just led you to the dueling room. You looked back as Yami just stared in your direction. Then he started walking out the door. But that made you feel sad to see him like that. Why?  
>Mokuba walked off to the side as you approached the center dueling ring. You looked straight forward as Kaiba walked in too. Except his entry was all lit up with lights and what not. You rolled your eyes as he stood on the opposite side. "I was wondering if you'd show up (fn). Let's duel."  
>You put your deck in your duel disk and started the duel. This was going to be difficult.<p>

Your eyes widened. 'Im going to win!' You thought happily. You were definitely in the lead, even if it was just by 100 life points. You had two defense position monsters, two face down cards, and 2400 out of the 4000 life points you started with. Kaiba had a blue eyes white dragon, one card face down, and 2300 out of the 4000 life points.  
>You could tell Kaiba was getting nervous, no matter how calm he looked. His face may have been calm towards you, but you could see his hands shaking. You just smirked.<br>"I draw." You shouted towards him. You checked the card, seeing it be able to be summoned using two monsters. You smirked as a strategy for winning came to you.  
>"I summon (mon. with 2 tributes)." You exclaimed as his eyes widened. "I then activate the card (spell card) to raise up it's attack points. Now (monster), attack his blue eyes white dragon."<br>This was going to work too. Your monster headed towards the dragon, rearing up for an attack. If this hit got in, the next turn that happened, you'd win.  
>But then, something happened you weren't counting on.<br>Kaiba smirked. "I activate Ring of Destruction and equip it to your monster." He said as his card faced down flipped up.  
>The ring equipped to your monster exploded, causing you both to lose the rest of your life points. You're eyes narrowed at Kaiba. He obviously didn't want you to win, even if it meant tying. You were so close too.<br>"Heh. Nice duel (f/n). Too bad you didn't get that attack in." He said, smirking at you.  
>You just looked at him, your eyes still narrowed. But then you closed your eyes and sighed. "Yeah. That was pretty close."<br>He was going to say something else, but one of his assistants burst in at the moment through the doors. "Excuse me Mr. Kaiba, but someone is trying to buy stock from KaibaCorp again."  
>Kaiba just looked at the woman. "I see... How much have they bought so far?"<br>She checked a device in her hand. She looked back up towards him a second later, her eyes wide. "Almost half."  
>"What?! I'll take care of this." He said. He walked past you and out the doors, leaving you there by yourself.<br>"W-what just happened?" You asked yourself. But as you stood there, you jumped, hearing a knock on the window behind you. Turning around, you saw Yami standing there. He waved and gestured to you, telling you to come outside. You nodded, turning around and heading towards the door.


End file.
